Conventionally, there has been known a thermal head mounted on a thermal printer (e.g. see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-307734, 2006-192703, 4-286659, 61-89871, 2011-56735 and 7-178946). In the thermal printer, there is a phenomenon (i.e., a sticking phenomenon) that the thermal paper is stuck on the thermal head at the time of a low temperature. In order to avoid the sticking phenomenon, there are known a method to move a position of a heating element of the thermal head beforehand and a method to decrease a pressure of the thermal head against the thermal paper.